


Плэгатин в стихах

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, Wisedo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo
Summary: Палпатин пьёт вино и вспоминает о том, как он познакомился с Хёго Дамаском.





	Плэгатин в стихах

**Author's Note:**

> по роману Джеймса Лусено «Дарт Плэгас»

Пришла на Корусант весна,  
И я, налив в бокал вина,  
Хочу повспоминать немного  
О том, как встретились мы с Хёго.

Не нужен для любви нам повод.  
Тогда я был довольно молод,  
Ещё немножечко наивен  
И почти полностью невинен.

Настойчив Хёго был весьма,  
Совсем как на Набу зима.  
Подкатывал со всех сторон,  
И я был полностью пленён.

Когда в шпионы вербовал,  
Меня совсем очаровал.  
Дал поводить свой звездолёт  
(Сперва включив автопилот).

Дарил старинную монету,  
Пел про романтику всю эту.  
Но Хёго улетел с Набу,  
Я ж всё раскатывал губу.

Дамаск на что-то намекал,  
Звонить мне часто обещал…  
Красиво, правда? А на деле  
Я ждал его аж две недели!

К нему привёз я всю родню  
(Про вид я позже поясню),  
И бушевал я как тайфун!  
Моим ведь станет этот муун!


End file.
